riffipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Stoned Jesus
Stoned Jesus are a stoner metal band founded by Igor Sydorenko in Kiev, Ukraine circa 2009. The band is currently composed of Sydorenko on guitar, Sergii Sliusar on bass and Dmytro Zinchenko on drums. The band has a distinctive stoner metal sound with elements of doom metal also incorporated. Since their formation Stoned Jesus has released four albums amid a host of other releases while regularly touring Europe in the process. Notably their song "I'm The Mountain" would be uploaded on YouTube and amass over 14 million views, attaining a worldwide following for the band. History The first demo was created in early 2009, when Igor (Krobak, Funeral of the Sun, Voida, Arlekin, MC Prozniker) decided to try a heavier music. With the release of the Occult / Black Woods demo, the style of the project has shifted to stoner/doom inspired by bands such as Black Sabbath, Sleep or Electric Wizard. This was followed in 2010 by their first album First Communion. The album received generally positive reviews, and the band gained notoriety in the underground scene. In November 2010, Nick and Alex left the band, for lack of interest according to Igor's statement on his blog. Joined by Vadim and bassist Sergey, Igor worked on a new EP called Stormy Monday that was released in 2011. The band would regularly play Ukraine and Russia but embark on their first European tour, the Horny Monday tour, this same year. From that point the band began touring Europe on a regular basis. In 2012, the band released their second studio album: Seven Thunders Roar. Thanks to this album, they are attracting attention, especially with the song "I'm The Mountain", which by the end of the 2010s managed to exceed over 14 million views on YouTube. The band then retired to the studio to release their EP Electric Mistress in 2013. The band would return in 2015 with their third studio album The Harvest. The group is published by the Ukrainian label InshaMuzyka. Eventually the band would secure their third drummer in Dmytro Zinchenko and begin work on a fourth album. Notably in 2017 the band would tour for the fifth anniversary of Seven Thunders Roar in the Five Thunders Roar tour, performing the entire album. Eventually the band would sign with Napalm Records for their fourth album Pilgrims, released 7 September 2018 to positive acclaim and extensive touring in support of the album through the end of 2018 and most of 2019. On 3 February 2020 it would be announced that Stoned Jesus would be performing in the United State for the first time when announced as one of the performing acts for Desertfest New York. Discography Studio Albums *'First Communion' (2010, Solitude Productions) *'Seven Thunders Roar' (2012, Moon Records) *'The Harvest' (2015, Moon Records) *'Pilgrims' (2018, Napalm Records) Extended Plays *Stormy Monday (2011, Self-Released) *Electric Mistress (2013, Self-Released) Splits *Date Rape / Stoned Jesus (2013, .aorte) with Date Rape Demos *Demo 2009 (2009, Self-Released) *Occult / Black Woods (2009, Self-Released) Compilations *The Seeds, Vol. 1 (2013, Self-Released) *From The Outer Space (2019, Self-Released) Members Current Members *'Igor Sydorenko' Guitar, Vocals (2009 - Present) *'Sergii Sliusar' Bass, Vocals (2011 - Present) *'Dmytro Zinchenko' - Drums (2016 - Present) Past Members *'Nick Cobold' - Drums (2009 - 2010) *'Alexander EphirZ' - Bass (2009 - 2010) *'Viktor Kondratov' Drums (2011 - 2016) List of Known Tours *'Ololo Spring Attack' (2010)Last.fm *'Horny Monday' (2011)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Spring 2012 European Tour' (With Ethereal Riffian) (2012)Last.fm *'June 2012 Ukraine Tour' (2012) *'September 2012 European Tour' (With 5R6) (2012) *'Spring 2013 European Tour' (2013) *'Fall 2013 European Tour' (With Grandloom) (2013)Last.fm *'Spring 2014 European Tour' (2014)Last.fm *'Five Years of Preaching' (2014)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'The Harvest European Tour'(With Greenleaf) (2015)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Up in Smoke Vol. 7' (With Mars Red Sky) (2016)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'October 2016 Ukraine Tour' (2016)Stoned Jesus FacebookStoned Jesus Facebook *'November 2016 European Tour' (2016)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Five Thunders Roar (Iberian)' (2017)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Five Thunders Roar (May)' (2017)Stoned Jesus FacebookStoned Jesus Facebook *'Five Thunders Roar (Fall)' (With Beastmaker) (2017)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Spring 2018 European Tour' (With Somali Yacht Club) (2018)Stoned Jesus FacebookStoned Jesus Facebook *'Fall 2018 European Tour' (With Elephant Tree, Mothership) (2018)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'The Pilgrimage Tour' (With The Devil and The Almighty Blues, Samavayo, Firejam) (2019)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'2019 European Tour' (With Vovk, Somali Yacht Club, My Sleeping Karma) (2019)Stoned Jesus Facebook *'Xth Anniversary Tour' (2020)The Obelisk External Links *Facebook *Bandcamp */ Interview via It's Psychedelic Baby References Category:Band Category:Ukraine Category:Stoner Metal Category:Kiev Category:Napalm Records Category:2009